


in which three souls become one.

by mem0ry_b0y



Category: None - Fandom, OCs - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, Poly Relationship, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), This is an Oc Fic, Trans rights, hehe, i have no clue what to tag this ive only written the first chapter, i've never written smut outside of rp and i don't think i will, if i do you didn't see this tag, if you're seeing this and i didn't send it to you no you're not, it doesnt really relate but also, no second edit we die like men, reed and loki are dumbasses, reed's a stoner but we don't care we love him, take me to church is a bop man, the gremlin gays, they just want to date him, tro is my oc reed and loki belong to a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mem0ry_b0y/pseuds/mem0ry_b0y
Summary: magic!human aui'm too lazy to explain what they look like if you're reading this and you're not like, one specific person, where are you from, how did you get here.. have fun i'm explaining nothing
Relationships: gremlin gays eventually get together, until then its just pinning
Kudos: 2





	in which three souls become one.

**Author's Note:**

> no plot outline we die like men

A thump echoed in the small store where Tro worked. His hoodie sleeves were rolled up and his apron was loosely tied around him. It was near the end of his shift, and he was wiping down a bench that some kid had spilled their soda on. His brown hair was pulled up into a messy man-bun, keeping his one eye clear- aside from one long strand that loved to wiggle in front of his mouth and tickle his nose, making him sneeze. That same strand of hair brushed across his nose as he jolted up at the thump, turning his head side to side to locate the source of the noise. Quickly walking towards the comotion, a sigh rumbled from his chest and out his nose as he rubbed his temples. 

It was the two dumbasses who came down and bought the same items just to flirt with him at the register. As he approached, his fox ears flicked forward, listening to them whisper. 

_ ‘Do you think he heard?’  _

_ ‘Of course he heard! That was loud, I think everyone in the store heard us!’ _

_ They could have just talked to me,  _ He thought bitterly,  _ They didn’t have to go making a ruckus for me to clean up just to say hi.  _ Yet, as he thought about it, a little smile graced his features. Of course he liked them, but he refused to get his hopes up on anything, it wasn’t worth the risk. Relationships rarely lasted longer than a month for him, and the ones that lasted longer often hurt the worst in the end. So he tapped his foot and cleared his throat to announce his presence, his tail waving as a playful and irritated motion when they both jumped about 5 feet in the air.

“Care to explain yourselves?”

“We were just.. seeing how many there were.. Sorry..” The taller one-- Reed, if he remembered correctly-- mumbled first, looking guilty.

“Yeah.. Sorry..” The shorter one-- Loki, wearing his beanie-- confirmed quickly after. A soft chuckle slipped through Tro’s lips, one reserved for when the fox eared man was being genuine.

“No worries, guys.” (He gave a soft nod to Loki, hoping they would realize he meant that as a gender neutral term,) “Just help me pick up, and maybe I won’t ban you from the store.” He joked, letting out a loud laugh when the other two quickly paled and scurried to start picking up the tuna cans they had knocked down. 

He quickly fell into a rhythm with the two as they all stacked the cans, finishing within a few minutes. They only paused when Tro needed to help a customer or one of them needed a bathroom break. What Tro missed was a small look between Reed and Loki, a silent plan being finalized right then and there. 

“Hey- Tro?” Reed finally managed, a partially gay panic causing him to fluster a little and his chest to tighten. “Uh- when.. when do you have a break?” 

“In..” Tro checked his watch, swiping that strand of hair away in a swift movement before looking up to  _ kind-of _ meet Reed’s eyes. 

“About five minutes, then I'm off for a few hours.” He tapped the side of his watch ever so slightly, a fidgety movement he was very familiar with. He was nervous, that sort of butterfly-in-your-stomach feeling when you hold your crush’s hand for the first time or look into their eyes for longer than just a passing glance.

“Earth to Reed,” Tro picked up on Loki’s whispering, pulling him out of his own thoughts just fast enough to see Reed stutter and turn away, hiding behind one of the isles and pretending he didn’t exist. After a moment of silence, Tro burst out laughing. It was the loudest and longest he had laughed in awhile, filling the air with a warm feeling as he howled his lungs out. Loki and Reed both joined in after looking at the fox-featured man with big, adoring eyes.

“Sorry, sorry.” Tro wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye as he finally looked up. “That was just really funny- I haven’t heard someone say that since I was in kindergarten!” He smiled, his expression laced with a familiar melancholy the three had shared on separate occasions. 

“I used to say that all the time, before middle school started and suddenly it was ‘rude’ to say that to my friends.” Loki shrugged, “Being an adult is better, people can’t tell you what to do unless they’re the government.”

“Yea-” Tro was about to reply, then his watch went off. It was his break, and he was glad about that. Maybe it was worth letting these two into his little comfort zone; not romantically, right? “Oh! I’m on break now! What’re we planning on, then? Let me get my things and you two can surprise me.” He chittered, speed walking towards the break room without giving them room to reply. His face felt oddly warm as he gathered his bag, phone, and wallet, hanging his uniform up and taking his hair down, flicking his tail to the side so the door didn’t shut on it while he walked out of the break room.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
